Vehicles for repairing potholes or other defects in roadways are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,913 and 4,215,949, both to Gabriel. These machines heat the asphalt surrounding the auger in the supply hopper by use of a burner within the auger. The road surface itself is heated through a flame thrower or burner secured to the distribution bucket mounted to the end of an articulated arm.